An electrical connector assembly of triaxial construction and for mounting on a PCB is disclosed by Johnescu et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,703, entitled PCB Mounted Triaxial Connector Assembly. This assembly comprises an insulative body having a base, an electrical connector encircled by the insulative body and having a conductive exterior shell with a disconnect coupling portion, and having an electrical disconnect contact with an electrical disconnect contact portion and an electrical terminal projecting outwardly from the base. The insulative body holds and positions the connector within a hollow interior portion of the body. An opening in the body communicates with the hollow interior portion. The assembly further comprises an electrical contact constructed for insertion along the opening toward the connector and into engagement with the shell, and electrical terminals extending from the insulative body. At least one of these terminals projects outwardly from the base.
Johnescu et al. teaches an electrical contact that includes an elongated holder shaped along its length to conform to and engage against the exterior of the shell. The holder has an open side for receiving passage of the exterior of the shell. The opening in the body is constructed with a cross section to receive passage of the holder transversely of its length and toward the conductor in the hollow interior with the open side of the holder facing the shell.
The holder of Johnescu et al. is a portion of a clip contact which is formed as a unitary piece from a strip of metal of constant thickness and width. The width of the clip is perpendicular to its length and thickness. The clip is curved along its length and transversely of its thickness to provide the holder which is arcuate in shape with an open side of a length less than the diameter of its remainder. Elongated electrical terminals extend from opposite ends of the curved holder. Corresponding portions of the terminals extending from the holder form double back curved resilient springs that oppose each other across an open side of the clip. Tab latching portions are cut from the terminals and are bent to project diagonally form the thickness plane of the terminals. Ends of the terminals are formed with elongated channels by bending elongated edges of the terminals out of the plane of the contact. The ends are constructed for insertion into corresponding apertures of a PCB and resilient spring energy residing in the terminals holds the clip in the apertures until the terminals are joined to the PCB with solder. A connector assembly of triaxial construction is provided with a pair of clips constructed as duplicates of one another.
Desirable would be a connector for a cable assembly which would permit a cable, terminated in a female connection, to be connected via a solderable connector to a PCB. Also desirable would be a connector for a female terminated cable which would provide a compression mating of solder terminals to respective traces of the printed circuit board. Further desirable would be a connector with a retention feature for securing the receptacle contact within the contact passage of the connector housing. The connector of the present invention meets these desired objectives and further provides a structure for targeting the spot connection between solder terminal and trace. With the connector of the present invention, the point of contact of a solder terminal is maintained under compression and at the precise location of desired connection with the trace.